Al fin seré tu sombra
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: (one-shot) El equipo de Aomine había perdido el partido contra Serin, pero el mismo Aomine perdió algo mucho mas importante y eso le orillaría a tomar una decisión tal vez demasiado drástica Advertencia: Muerte de Personajes


****No se de donde salió mi intento de tragedia, esto es algo que jamas en la vida pensé que escribiría****

****Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.****

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin... seré tu sombra<strong>

Llegaba del funeral, se sentía cansado, deprimido, estas cosas eran así, pero se sentía mal, la forma en que Imayoshi lo había mirado tras tenderle el sobre que estaba por abrir, le indicaba que había una posibilidad de que no quisiera saber lo que tenía escrito, las manchas en el sobre también se lo indicaban.

Algo le decía que no quería saber lo que contenía, su instinto le pedía que no leyera lo escrito, pero quería saber, si algo le podía aclarar porque se había quitado la vida entonces, él debía saberlo, quería saberlo, quería saber ¿por qué aquella única persona que le entendía le había dejado solo?.

Por una vez en la vida ignora su instinto que le pedía que no lo leyera, que le decía que no era bueno conocer el contenido de ese papel, comenzó con aquella lectura. La hoja blanca algo arrugada y con algunas manchas que la sangre había dejado en ella debido a que, al parecer, su remitente la había escrito después de haberse cortado as venas.

Esa letra que alguna vez le había parecido hermosa y ahora se veía floja, solo trazos difícilmente entendibles. Lo lee una vez… dos… tres… busca darle sentido a lo que le explicaba. Él no quería que se marchara, él no quería una sombra, no de ese modo.

Vuelve a leer esa carta, escrita solo para él, dejada a modo que nadie más supiera de su existencia; encontrada por la única persona que lo conoció tan bien como para saber dónde buscar. ¿Por qué le ha dejado? ¿Por qué creyó que no le amaba? ¿Por qué no la ha dicho nada antes de hacer algo tan idiota?

Llora, mientras una y mil preguntas se agolpan en su cabeza, es verdad que nunca le dijo que le amaba, pero fue por que no hubo oportunidad, cuando se dio cuenta de aquello él había dejado de asistir a la escuela, nadie sabía que vivía solo, nadie sabía que podría tomar tal decisión, y aunque lo supieran, nadie creería que fuera capaz de llevarla a cabo. Claro nadie lo creía y ahora, al terminar el día solo quedaba de él una lápida con su nombre y la fecha de ayer.

Le dolía el pecho, perder a alguien tan preciado sin poder decirle te quiero, que le abandonaba por su propia decisión, lloraba de nuevo, cada lagrima caía sobre la hoja que arrugaba entre sus manos, que por desesperación abrazaba contra su cuerpo, como si le abrazara a él, no podía soportarlo, debía terminar con ese sufrimiento, así sin dudas ni remordimientos, tomó de su habitación lo que pudo para hacer una cuerda, y dejando una nota junto a la primera, terminó con su vida tras aquella depresión de haber perdido al ser amado.

Su amiga pelirrosa se preocupa, Aomine no baja a cenar, sabe por lo que ha pasado, pero no lo ha escuchado desde que regresó del entierro de su compañero, sube a la habitación, la puerta está cerrada, toca un par de veces pero no obtiene respuesta, su preocupación aumenta pues por muy fuerte que intente tocar, nadie ha abierto la puerta, algo no esta bien, no están los padres del moreno, no hay quien la pueda ayudar, toca de nuevo pero nadie contesta, desesperación y miedo la empiezan a embargar, se teme lo peor y llamando a uno de sus compañeros se da cuenta que tuvo razón. Encuentran su cuerpo sin vida pendiendo del techo, y aunque lo intentó por todos los medios posibles, no hubo forma de traerlo de vuelta, encontraron ambas notas sobre la mesa de noche. Con dolor se abrazó a Wakamatsu, que fue quien descubrió con ella lo que había pasado, Ryou por culpa y depresión se había suicidado y Aomine por amor le había acompañado

"Antes que nada perdón, yo sé que tal vez hice mal en elegir este camino, pero no supe que más hacer, siento que perdimos porque no fui suficiente, porque no puedo ayudarte, porque no soy capaz ni de ser una sombra, porque no pude ser como él. Sé que jamás seré una luz, pero por lo menos así nadie podrá verme, por lo menos así podré estar siempre contigo, aunque no junto a ti, sé que le quieres, y que esos sentimientos jamás serán para mí, por eso me alejo, para que seas feliz, mi corazón se siente más ligero, ahora que puedo decir que te quiero, aunque sea en este papel que se parece a mí, insípido y sin color, como mi mundo sin ti, te quiero ahora y siempre, y esperaré paciente la oportunidad para volver a verte. Perdón por no saber cuidar de ti, pero soy feliz ahora por fin seré tu sombra

Ryou Sakurai"

"Así le tenga que buscar en cada rincón del otro mundo, nos volveremos a encontrar

Aomine Daiki"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No se que decir, la idea me venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace mas de un mes pero me negaba rotundamente a escribirlo, sufrí por ello, se suponpia que slo moriría uno y resulta que fueron los dos y... no se ustedes digan**


End file.
